


When the Moon Hits Your Eye

by ElloPoppet



Series: WinterHawk Bingo Square Fills - 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Exposure, Ficlet, Humor, In more ways than one, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Ridiculous, WinterHawk Bingo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet
Summary: “Hey, Buckaroo, maybe it’s a bit much to assume that sucking someone off during a press conference is a thing that society deems acceptable."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo Square Fills - 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439719
Comments: 32
Kudos: 106
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	When the Moon Hits Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk BINGO 2019. 
> 
> I don't know what this is. It is completely out of the blue and not my style, but my wife suggested this prompt for this BINGO fill and I couldn't stop laughing so here is the stupidest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I hate you all,” Clint grumbled, throwing himself onto the couch in the community living space. Behind him, he heard at least three snorts of laughter; Bucky, Nat and…

“...et tu, Bruce?!” Clint exclaimed, burying himself further into the couch cushions. “That’s some bullshit.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Clint. You’re right. That was....something.”

Clint groaned, and felt someone start patting him on the back. 

“Nuh uh. Don’t touch me. This is all your fault, Barnes,” Clint yelled into the crack between the seat cushion and the back of the couch. The patting continued and Clint _swore_ he could hear his boyfriend smiling. 

“My fault, sweetheart? I mean sure, I can see why you might think that, but it’s a bit much to assume that I’m responsible for buttenin’ you back up after, isn’t it?” 

The smarm in Bucky’s voice shouldn’t have made Clint grin through his utter humiliation and anger, but lo and behold, he couldn’t futzing help it. 

“Hey, Buckaroo, maybe it’s a bit much to assume that sucking someone off during a press conference is a thing that society deems acceptable,” Tony quipped as he walked into the room. “Oh, hey, didn’t see you there, Night Light.”

Clint finally flipped over on the couch to face the peanut gallery. “Shove it, Stark. I’m a sniper, it’s not like I have ample opportunity to tan my ass in Malibu or whatever it is that you do.”

“He tans his ass in a tanning booth, actually,” Steve supplied helpfully, face beet red as he avoided looking Clint in the eye. 

Bucky situated himself onto Clint’s lap where he lay on the couch. “I think your ass broke Steve,” he faux-whispered. Clint had to admit, watching Steve’s face grow an unnatural shade of scarlet as the conversation continued was nearly worth having mooned an entire room full of journalists during a press conference. 

“Me? Uh, don’t you think he’s more scandalized by your risque behavior, you absolutely wonderful asshole?” Clint joked, flicking Bucky in the ear. 

“Alright, we’re talking about Barnes’ asshole, I’m out,” Natasha said stoically, turning to leave the room. It was Clint’s turn to grin at the look of horror on Bucky’s face. 

“Yeah, you know what, I think, uh,” Steve said, pointing towards the door and promptly leaving. Tony and Bruce followed after, Tony giggling and Bruce with a smile on his face that Clint was actually glad to see. 

That left Clint and Bucky together in the room, where they sat in comfortable, if amused, silence. 

“Was it worth it, or should I actually be apologizing, here?” Bucky asked, side-eyeing Clint from where he sat above him. 

Clint pretended to think about it. “I _guess_ it was a pretty stellar blowjob. I’ll forgive you this time.”

Bucky grinned and leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table. 

“What are you doing?” Clint asked, curious. Bucky rarely ever watched TV.

“I’m turnin’ on the news, doll,” Bucky said as though it were obvious. “It’ll probably be pretty blurry, but I’ll take seeing your gorgeous ass however I can get it.”

Clint threw a pillow at Bucky’s face. It was satisfying, if ineffective.

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO Square: Press Conference


End file.
